


fool me once

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Burglary, M/M, Weird relationship, casual ableist language, mild gunkink, ryans been pretty gungho about thievery lately i decided to write something based upon it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two guys decide to start a relationship based on burglary or how ryan breaks into an apartment occupied with one geoff ramsey and they form a relationship that's a little weird but it's alright because it's theirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's really not much else to say!!! nothing too graphic in this chapter. just swearing and some casual use of ableist language

It was cold.

Ryan stretched, rocking back on the balls of his feet as he stood outside the apartment building. He had already picked out the place; fifth floor, door 5H. He knew for... moderate certainty that the owner was out tonight. Just had to get in, swipe a few high price items, poke around for any spare change. Just a quick sweep. Grab things and go. Couldn't be any easier than that.

But the pit in his stomach said otherwise. Maybe he should wait another day or two, make sure he really had the place scoped out.

"Now's not the time" Ryan mumbled under his breath, pulling on the leather gloves he had tucked away in his pocket, and rounded towards the side of the apartment building with the fire escape. Carefully, he shifted the bag on his shoulder and set it at his feet, unzipping the back pocket and pulling out the flatbar inside. Zipping it back up, Ryan hoisted the backpack back onto his shoulders. He took a quick glance around, noticed nobody peeking at him, and jumped. He hooked the flatbar on the bottom rung of the ladder and pulled it down with him as he landed on his feet, giving a soft grunt.

Maybe he was a little too old for this.

Ryan just shook his head and pocketed the flatbar, climbing the ladder and humming softly as he pulled himself up onto the catwalk. Slinking by windows, Ryan pulled himself up onto the next level, counting in his head the floors. He stopped at the fifth, leg kicking as he found purchase and pulled himself up. Quietly, he crept down the length of the catwalk, peeking into the windows as he went. Two apartments shared the short length; he had to make sure he had the right one.

After walking between both of them and multiple glances inside, Ryan settled on the right window and crouched down. He placed his hands flat on the glass and pushed up, hoping he'd get a lucky catch. Wasn't the case tonight and Ryan didn't really find it a shock; the weather was too cold for that. He shifted his backpack off his shoulders again and dug through the back pocket, rubbing the back of his neck. Whatever was in here better be worth it in the end.

Ryan pulled out his small flashlight, clicking it on and placing it tight between his teeth. Made them ache, like he grinded them for hours, but he had to do what he had to do. He shifted on his knees, pulling out the screwdriver tucked away. Ryan tilted his head up, aiming the flashlight to the window, and gently began working the tool under the window's pane, wiggling it from side to side and then down. Slowly he began to inch the pane off, wiggling it here and there until it began to pop free. Ryan dropped the screwdriver, gently easing the pane off and down against the building. He paused here, listening to the inside of the apartment.

Nothing.

What good luck.

Ryan reached up and pushed the lock over on the window, sliding the screen up and then the second pane. He tucked the screwdriver back into his bag and zipped it up, pushing it through the window first and setting it down. He came second and once his feet touched the carpet he paused again, crouched against the window as he listened once more.

Still nothing.

Ryan grinned to himself and opened his backpack back up, tugging the flatbar out of his pocket and dropping it inside. He grabbed a folded bag from under the tools and stood up, stretching. He opened the bag carefully before lurking about, starting to pick through the owner's bedroom.

He came up short, slightly disappointed. The guy he knew was renting this place seemed like a hardass with all his tattoos, but Ryan could only muster up some small electronics so far. He crouched down at the closet, digging through piles of clothes and old boxes to find things inside. He paused when he came across a wooden box with a clear top, flashing the light onto the medals inside.

An army man.

Ryan was thankful he wasn't home.

He put the medals back carefully and kept digging through, giving a grin when he came across a flip open box full of records. Something had to be good in here. He pulled out what he assumed was good, stashing them away with the electronics in the bag. He scooted out of the closet and closed it carefully, pushing himself up to stand. Ryan hoisted the bag over his shoulder and went to the bedroom door, hand closing around it before he paused.

Fuck, that was a television.

Ryan swallowed, hoping to God that whoever lived here just liked to keep his tv on while he was gone. Someone who had like, a cat or something. Some weird cat that liked to watch tv all the time. Ryan steadied his breath and opened the door carefully, stepping out into the hallway. At least it didn't open straight into the living room; gave him time to scope it out more. He moved towards the end of the hall, lowering his bag as he peered around the corner.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?"

Sat on the couch was the guy who lived here, beer in one hand and a gun in the other. It took him a moment to take his eyes off the tv, taking a drink of the beer as he looked at Ryan.

"Hey, come on now.... this is just a misunderstanding..." Ryan grinned, holding up his hands. His attire didn't scream thief; he worked hard to perfect that. The owner just rolled his eyes and gestured with the gun vaguely, and Ryan only assumed it meant 'you're a fucking thief, so don't make me blow your brains out'

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he nudged his back towards the man.

"Here. I just grabbed some records and stuff. Nothing crazy"

"Didn't expect there to be anything crazy in there. Surprised you took the iPad; isn't that like, beginning thievery?"

"Haha, good joke" Ryan rolled his eyes and just stayed standing, hands still held up as he watched the man get up from the couch and come over. He crouched and went through Ryan's bag, looking through it to make sure all that was in there was what Ryan said. He seemed satisfied enough as he stood up, gently nudging the barrel of the gun against Ryan's stomach.

"Did you really think I wasn't home?"

"Been checking here for weeks. You're never home on Tuesdays"

"Yeah, except, it's football season, numbnuts. Playoffs are like every day"

Ryan rolled his eyes, swatting at the gun at his stomach. Probably not his smartest move, but he didn't feel the need to protect himself. This guy probably wasn't going to shoot him. Probably. He was a risk taker.

The man didn't push the gun back or shoot him or hit him, which was a plus. He clearly didn't give much of a shit that Ryan was here in the first place. He just grabbed the bag and went into his room, turning on a light and depositing the things onto his bed. He returned a moment later with the empty bag and Ryan's backpack, dropping them both at his feet.

"Here, idiot. Your tools"

"Thanks. You're pretty kind"

"Don't push it"

Ryan just grinned, folding the bag up and stuffing it back into his backpack, zipping it up and hoisting it onto his shoulders. The man beckoned for Ryan to follow him, leading him to the front door and unlocking it. He opened it and gestured out, staring at Ryan.

"Here, use the right entrance this time"

Ryan laughed and stepped out of the apartment, keeping one leg still inside so the man didn't slam it shut in his face.

"You're being unusually nice for a guy whose apartment just got broken into"

"This weekend, my downstairs neighbors are going to be gone. Literally, all weekend. They always leave the bathroom window open. For the love of god, get rid of everything in there that makes too much noise"

Ryan raised an eyebrow and just gave a firm nod, fighting the desire to ask questions. Obviously there must be something between the two but.... he wasn't going to turn down a free pass. He wasn't dead, the owner just gave him a huge tip, and it seemed like it would equal a large payout. He stepped back, removing his leg from inside the man's apartment and just gave another nod.

"... Thanks" Ryan ducked his head and left down the hall, the slam of the door ringing in his ears.

What an unusual guy.

He just had to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lovely dinner commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now it's still t! next chapter i'll bump the rating to mature because (whispers softly) they're gonna do the do
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos and stuff! i'm glad to support the small ramwood fandom with this silly little thing

It's Sunday evening and Ryan returns to the man's apartment, pleased by the loot he gathered at the downstairs neighbor from last night.

Thinking he's funny, he uses the front door this time.

He still picks the lock, though.

Ryan closes the door behind him and stretches out on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. It takes a moment but the man appears from his kitchen, an apron tied loosely around his waist and a meat tenderizer in one hand. He looks less then happy and Ryan wonders if he should go; he's learned to fear anything solid and metallic.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Front door."

"Good lord. What the fuck do you want now?"

"Came to say thank you. Cleaned them out downstairs. Took away every single noise maker, like you asked," Ryan sat up and leaned over the back of the couch, holding out a small folded stack of cash. The two stayed in silence for a moment before the man frowned, head shaking.

"I don't need your charity."

"It's a thank you."

"Don't want it."

Ryan rolled his eyes and just set the money down on the table, getting up and rounding the couch to stand next to the other. The man just looked Ryan up and down before glaring, throwing his free hand up in frustration. 

"Are you staying for dinner, then?" 

"Sure! What're we having, Mister....?" 

"... Geoff. My name's Geoff." 

"Ryan," He followed Geoff into the kitchen, eying up the steaks on the counter, "... Steaks, huh? Expensive." 

"Shut the fuck up and get me a beer." 

"Aye aye," Ryan laughed and saluted, walking to the fridge. He opened it, pulling out two of the bottles, and popping the caps on both. He placed one into Geoff's outstretched hand before sitting at the tiny, slightly wobbly kitchen table. He leaned back into his chair, tipping it slightly as he watched Geoff cook one handed, the other raising the beer to his lips every so often. 

"So, why robbing people?" Geoff spoke up after a few moments of silence, glancing at Ryan over his shoulder. Ryan shrugged, making a non-committal sort of noise, hand waving. 

"Just... always been with the wrong crowd. I mean, they were never really rough, just... petty crime and stuff. I'm the only one, I think, not in jail. Yet, at least."

Geoff made a snorting noise, shoulders shrugging. "You don't need to explain anything. I know what it's like to be with the rough kids," He sighed softly as he cooked, rubbing spices into the steak, "It's just how life goes. I get it."

Ryan nodded, taking a drink of his own beer and lidding his eyes. He glanced back towards the tv, stretching his legs out under the small table. Silence stretched again between them and Ryan nearly nodded off before a plate was placed in front of him. 

"Oh... hell, I almost fell asleep." 

"Don't. Waste my food and I'll waste you." 

"That was horrible." 

"Eat." 

Ryan just grinned, poking at his steak before putting his beer down and starting to cut into it. He popped a bite into his mouth and hummed around it, pleased. It tasted absolutely divine; he wondered if Geoff was a chef, but he would have kept odd hours if he was. 

"So... cooking.... hobby or profession?" 

"Hobby. I work for a gaming company."

"Like.... Nintendo or something?" 

"Nah. Much, much smaller, and not so much... making games. We like... talk about games. And we make a web series. We're... kinda popular?" 

"Was that supposed to end in a question?" 

"... Yes?" Geoff smiled to himself, moving around his own steak in the pan, "We're kinda popular. Better?" 

"Much," Ryan agreed, taking more bites of his steak. It wasn't long before Geoff sat across from him, their knees knocking together under the small table. Ryan looked amused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Geoff and pointing at him with his fork. 

"Trying to play footsies?" 

"Yeah, you're just oh so charming, Ryan," Geoff rolled his eyes, scooting his chair out a little to give them both more room. He began cutting into his own steak, taking bites as he did so. Ryan noted the impatience, wondering if he should tease the other about it, but decided against it. He finished off his beer, turning his head back towards the tv to watch whatever the hell sports channel it was on. 

"So, who do you support with your thievery? Some cats?" 

Ryan grinned to himself, looking at Geoff and winking. 

"You know what they say about single men and cats..." 

There was a pause, a look of confusion on Geoff's face. Ryan grinned wider, tilting his beer at him.

"They're gay, you know." 

Geoff flushed, immediately turning his head to look at something. Ryan followed his gaze and laughed hard, cheeks turning slightly pink as he noticed the food dish, presumably owned by a cat.

"I don't believe it!" Ryan laughed again, popping a piece of steak into his mouth, "Really, it's just silly. I'm sure you're a healthy, straight man" He spoke around the piece, making Geoff grimace. Ryan didn't know if it was because he was talking with a mouth full of food or he assumed Geoff was straight. 

Silence fell between them again and Ryan cleared his throat, pushing away his plate the most he could with Geoff's, and gave him a smile. 

"Thanks for dinner, Geoff," He tipped his beer at Geoff again, downing the rest of the bottle and setting it down on the table. He got up, grabbing his plate and finding the trash, dumping the bone of the steak into it before putting the plate into the sink. Ryan washed his hands and dried them off, leaning back against the sink and looking at Geoff. 

"... Wanna stay the night?" Geoff asked after chewing a bite slowly, turning his face to look at Ryan, "I mean. I guess you're kinda hot and if you're just going to keep breaking into my place, I might as well take advantage of it." 

Ryan grinned slow, nodding his head. "Yeah? Alright, I'll stay," He grabbed another beer from the fridge, popping the cap off and leaving it on the counter, "I think it's like swimming, though. You have to wait ten hours or something before you do it." 

"It's just an hour or something, don't be an ass. We'll get to it when I feel like it," Geoff waved his hand at Ryan before gesturing to the couch, "Go sit. I'll be there in a few." 

Ryan nodded and left the kitchen, flopping down on the couch. At least it was cozy. His eyes lid and for the second time that night, he almost dozed off again. The only thing that kept him from drifting off was the steady, warm weight of Geoff laying on top of him, half tucked into the side of the couch and half on top of Ryan. Ryan shifted, wrapping his arm around Geoff and tucking his face a little into his hair.

This was intensely fucking weird.

Ryan was slowly finding out he didn't mind it all that much. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after dinner dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! thank you again for all the lovely kudos and comments. i promised some sex this chapter but it ended up just being some oral stuff! from here on out the chapters will probably be more mature then teen, so the ratings been bumped up

Ryan dozes off as soon as the warm weight of Geoff settles over him.

When he wakes up, he blames his age, even though he's really not that old. The television is flicking through the channels and Ryan squints, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he pulls himself towards consciousness. He hears a soft little snort somewhere near his ear and he turns his face, nose bumping into Geoff's cheek.

"Awake yet, sleeping beauty?"

"Mm... yeah. Sorry. Lazy Sunday, I guess."

Geoff just rolls his eyes and slowly sits up, using Ryan's chest to help prop himself up. They look at each other for a moment before Ryan leans up and Geoff follows, head dipping just a little to meet Ryan's lips. The kiss is slow, lazy, and Geoff tastes like beer; it's not a bad mixture by any means. After this, it might just become Ryan's favorite thing.

They pull apart after a moment and Geoff pushes himself up to sit straighter and Ryan wiggles himself up to sit, leaning back against where the couch's arm meets the back. Geoff glances towards the tv before turning it off and dropping the remote to the floor, closing the distance between them and kissing Ryan again. It's open mouthed and a little messy, Geoff's hands moving to curl in Ryan's hair and eyes closing as Ryan just tilts his head and deepens the kiss, his own eyes closing as his tongue slips into Geoff's mouth.

It's the laziest battle for dominance and Ryan doesn't mind it at all, tongue running along Geoff's teeth like he's counting them. After a moment he turns his focus to Geoff's tongue and curls them, a hand sliding down his back to give Geoff's bottom a squeeze.

It makes Geoff laugh and the kiss is over instantly, Ryan looking confused and Geoff just grinning.

"Dude, are we sixteen?"

"You generally grab ass with whoever you're making out with. Do you not... do that?"

"You're ridiculous," Geoff just laughs again and presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of Ryan's mouth, bumping their noses together, "But, sure. I can grab ass."

To emphasis his statement, Geoff reached down and squeezed Ryan's bottom in return, causing the other's cheeks to redden. Ryan pushed at him, groaning and shaking his head.

"You're impossible. How're we supposed to do anything if you're going to tease me?"

"Well, isn't that foreplay?"

"Being an asshole isn't!"

"Ok, ok..." Geoff held up his hands, trying hard to get the grin off his face. He made it up with another kiss, scooting back to lean against his own corner of the couch. He gestured for Ryan to follow after him and Ryan did so, scooting between Geoff's legs and placing a hand behind Geoff and letting the other rest on his hip. Foreheads touched and Geoff initiated the kiss, eyes lidding as he pressed his lips to Ryan's.

One of Geoff's hands settled on Ryan's bottom as the other started pushing his shirt up, fingers skimming over his spine. Against him Ryan shivered at the cold fingers, pressing his lips harder to Geoff's and nudging their hips tighter together, giving one easy rock. Geoff returned it, grinding his hips slow and lazy. Ryan gave a soft little purr, pulling back from the kiss and nipping at Geoff's bottom lip.

"So, what exactly are you going for?"

"Uh..." Geoff shrugged, fingers idly tracing circles on Ryan's back, "Dunno. If we're going any sort of... you know, sex route, we need to relocate. Good stuff's in my bedroom."

Ryan hummed and nosed against Geoff's cheek, thinking for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah... I'll give you a treat for being such a good sport about me."

Ryan grinned and scooted down the length of Geoff, grunting a little. The couch was comfortable, but it was small as hell. He eventually relocated to the floor, settling on his knees as he tugged Geoff to face him more. Geoff moved, sitting on the edge of the cushion and spreading his legs for Ryan, catching onto his treat. Ryan just gave Geoff a wink before nuzzling against his groin, hands sliding up to settle on Geoff's thighs.

He mouthed at Geoff's jeans, slowly wetting the denim with slow licks. Above him a hand slid into his hair and Ryan took it as encouragement, pulling away to undo Geoff's jeans. He folded them down, tugging them just down to the others thighs, and went back to mouthing at his underwear. It felt good to feel Geoff harden under the fabric, made Ryan give a soft little growl. Above him Geoff was making soft panting noises, a hand covering his mouth as the other tightened a bit in Ryan's hair.

Ryan pulled away again, Geoff's underwear going next as he leaned forward again and licked from his base to his tip, glancing up at Geoff with a grin. Their eyes met for a second and Geoff squeaked, making Ryan laugh.

"What the hell was that?"

"M-My voice breaks sometimes!"

"Sometimes?"

"Ok, a lot of the time, but...!"

Ryan just grinned and kissed under Geoff's tip at the sensitive spot there, pleased to make him shudder. He had to admit that the squeaky sound was rather cute and Ryan immediately aimed to make sure Geoff made more of those sounds. He spread more kisses and licks over Geoff's shaft, mouthing at a few spots. He made his way back to Geoff's tip, licking soft at it before parting his lips and wrapping them around Geoff's head.

His eyes lid a bit and Ryan began to suck, a hand curling around Geoff's base and pumping his shaft slow. Geoff was squirming and whimpering above him and Ryan tried to force down a smug smile. Geoff was thoroughly stroking his ego; Ryan wouldn't mind giving out blowjobs for the rest of his life it they all acted like Geoff did.

He slowly moved his mouth further down, relaxing his jaw and throat as he went. He took in half of Geoff for now, starting to bob his head slow. He dragged his tongue along the underside of Geoff's shaft as his head moved up and sucked as he went down, moaning soft as the hand in his hair tightened more and gave a soft tug. It just made the experience more enjoyable and Ryan was too happy to give Geoff more, the hand curled at his base moving back to Geoff's thigh. Every time his head moved back down, Ryan slowly took more and more of Geoff into his mouth and before long, he was at Geoff's base, giving him a hard suck.

Geoff gave a squeaky moan and it made Ryan purr. That's exactly what he wanted to hear. He began to bob his head again, slow at first before moving faster, confident as he moved. Geoff's hips were pushing up ever so slightly and Ryan squeezed his thighs, hoping to encourage him. He didn't want his face fucked but there was no harm in a little movement. Geoff caught on and leaned forward over Ryan, hand tight in his hair as he slowly rolled his hips to meet Ryan on his downward bobs.

The only thing to catch him by surprise was Geoff's orgasm, a soft squeak of 'good lord!' above him signaling it as Geoff came, hips pushed against Ryan's lips. Ryan was glad his throat was relaxed enough for this, swallowing and pulling off when he was sure Geoff was done, wiping the back of his mouth. He squinted up at Geoff who just flopped back against the couch, looking slightly apologetic.

"... Sorry. Just.... God... Damn, Ryan. You're good."

"Thanks," Ryan winked, pulling himself back up onto the couch and ignoring the slight ache in his knees. Hard floors were never kind to those who gave oral. He nosed against Geoff's scruff before giving him a soft kiss, pleased when Geoff returned it slow. For a brief moment Ryan ran his tongue along Geoff's lips and nipped soft at his bottom one before pulling back, cupping the back of Geoff's neck.

"... You want to help me out?"

"What? Oh, shit. Yeah, sorry."

Geoff turned towards Ryan, pressing his hand against him and palming Ryan. They kissed again and Geoff let Ryan dominate it, mouth parting as Ryan's tongue pushed against his mouth. He eventually worked his hand into Ryan's jeans, giving a frustrated grunt before he got the button undone. He slipped his hand past the waistband of his underwear, pulling Ryan out and giving a soft murmur against his lips. Ryan was wet, precome smeared around his tip. Geoff used it to lubricate his hand a bit, giving Ryan easy jerks of his hand.

Ryan pushed him a bit tight against the couch, half straddling Geoff, one knee pressed between Geoff's legs. He started to push into Geoff's hand, pleased when Geoff's fist loosened just a tiny bit so he could thrust easier. His tongue curled with Geoff's and Ryan pulled it into his mouth, sucking soft as Geoff gave him a small squeeze and twisted his hand upwards. Ryan shuddered, breaking the kiss and dropping his head to Geoff's shoulder, panting out.

"H-Hell, Geoff, god...."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty good too..." Geoff grinned, nosing against Ryan's ear and giving it a soft kiss as he sped his hand up, pumping Ryan faster. Ryan matched his thrusts with Geoff's movements, gripping his shoulders a little. His fingers dug tighter into Geoff's arm as he came, gasping out against the others neck and shuddering. Geoff milked him, pumping slow to draw every last bit out of Ryan before pulling his hand away, glancing at the sticky mess left on it.

"... Roll off for a second. I'm going to go clean my hands," Geoff murmured, getting up as soon as Ryan did what he asked. He returned a moment later, hands clean and tucked back into his underwear, although his jeans were left undone but pulled up. Ryan just stretched back on the couch, looking over at Geoff and giving a grin.

"That was some dessert..."

"You're telling me," Geoff flopped down onto the couch, looking over at Ryan. He gave him another kiss, small and quick, and sighed out, "You gotta go anywhere?"

"Important? Nah. You asking if I can stay the night?"

Geoff flushed a little and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well... yeah. Can't kick you out, right?"

Ryan just laughed and got up, stretching for a moment and kicking his shoes off. He said nothing as he tugged his jeans back up and moved to Geoff's bedroom, nudging the door open and finding space on the bed. Geoff followed after a moment, turning lights off as he went. He kicked off his own jeans before climbing into his bed, fitting himself against Ryan and tucking his face against his shoulder a bit.

"... Next time you want to come over, you should probably call me, and stop picking my fucking locks."

Ryan grinned, giving a nod.

"Duly noted, Geoff," He murmured, wrapping his arms around Geoff and holding him a little close.

Sure, this was progressively getting weirder, but it was alright. Ryan was having fun, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geoff goes to work and kisses on some cuties (geoff pov chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew! sorry for the delay, guys. i've been busy cleaning and rearranging things. in other news: i snuck in some casual jackoff aka the under appreciated jack/geoff. the main pairing is still ramwood!!! but i can't resist a gent sandwich when geoff's in the middle. when they're talking during lunch, i tried to piece together as much of geoff's story in order from wiki info/my own memory, so if something's wrong just.... pretend it's part of the AU and not my own dumb self
> 
> enjoy and thank you again for the support!

When Monday morning comes around, Ryan's gone.

Geoff finds that he doesn't care that much.

He does his daily routine; bathroom, shower, breakfast, commute to work. He walks up to the tiny building, jingles his keys, then decides it's probably unlocked judging by Burnie's car out front. Geoff tests the knob and finds out he's right, opening it up and shutting it behind him. He rolls his shoulders and just trudges to his office, hoping to avoid Burnie in the early morning. If Gus would just show up, there'd be a good buffer, and Geoff wouldn't have to listen to Burnie complain about his kids being assholes that morning.

He lucks out, deciding Burnie probably didn't even hear him pull up. Geoff tucks away in his shared office with Jack, dropping his bag by his desk and flopping back onto the couch. Maybe if he was lucky, he could get another few moments of sleep before Jack came in; not that Jack was every noisy, but they had to film AHWU, which was always a god damn pain in the ass bright and early on Mondays.

He debated it quietly, looking between his chair, Jack's, and then the couch crammed into the little space they had left.

"Aw, fuck it."

Geoff flopped down onto the couch, curling up on the space, arms tucked under his head and legs dangling a bit off the opposite arm of the couch. A few extra minutes wouldn't hurt at all.

He was dozing off when his phone vibrated in his pocket, making the annoying bell sound. With a groan, he dug it out of his pocket, cracking an eye open and staring at the message on his screen.

_You want to go out for lunch?_

Geoff squinted, rubbing at his eyes. Who'd text him this early? He reread the text before groaning at the sender's name: 'Thief Haywood.'

Did he think he was fucking funny?

Geoff slid his screen across, unlocking it and pulling up his messages. He glanced over Ryan's text a third time before closing it and opening up other apps, wondering if Ryan had messed with anything else. Everything seemed in place and Geoff went back to his messages, tapping Ryan's section and responding.

_I have work. You know what that is? Something you don't do_

Ryan responded in records time.

_Hey! Don't get snippy. What're you, a chihuahua? I'm just being polite. Making up for dinner._

Geoff grimaced, rolling onto his back and scrubbing a hand over his face. He really shouldn't be complaining; a free meal with an attractive man, probably wherever Geoff wanted, but something still seemed weird. Who'd try this hard with some stranger?

He glanced at his phone, watching the bubble pop back up, signaling a text from Ryan again.

_If you don't want to go, that's fine, but I think you should definitely take me up on this offer. C'mon... you did say I was hot, right?_

_Just said you were mildly attractive. Don't get too excited_

_Oh, come on. Just lunch. Please?_

Geoff groaned to himself, dropping his phone onto the floor. He rolled onto his side, face to the back of the couch, and curled up as tight as he could. Why did he get stuck with this weirdo? He tucked his face back into his arms and attempted sleep once more.

It came easier this time, waking with a grumpy little noise when Jack entered the office nosily. After noticing Geoff on the couch, he gave a sheepish grin, leaning down to kiss Geoff on the forehead.

"Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping. I got caught in traffic... what a pain," Jack sighed, dropping his bag at his chair and settling down in it, turning it to face Geoff, "You must have gotten here early..."

Geoff shrugged, moving to sit and reaching down to grab his phone from the ground. He turned it on, checking the time, but eying two more texts from Ryan. One was an address and the other was a time. Geoff sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, I guess I was here early..." He dragged himself to his feet, flopping down in his own desk chair and glancing at Jack, "So, traffic?"

"Mmm. Nightmare once you hit downtown. I probably didn't help it..." Jack leaned down, unzipping the top of his bag and pulling out a brown bag. Geoff eyed it for a moment before he grinned, realization dawning on him.

"You got me donuts, dude? That's sweet as dicks. I knew I loved you for a reason," Geoff wheeled over, taking the bag from Jack and rifling through it until he found the jelly one, giving Jack the bag back and scooting away a bit to chow down on it. Jack just grinned, his cheeks slightly pink, rifling through the bag himself and grabbing a plain glazed donut. He ate himself, starting up his computer.

"I'm glad you keep me around for one reason or another..." Jack smiled to himself, glancing over at Geoff as his computer booted up. Geoff blew him a kiss, scooting away to his own desk to do the same.

At least today was turning out better then he assumed.

* * *

 

His phone buzzed up a storm during AHWU, causing Geoff to grimace and give the camera an apologetic glance.

"Good lord, just can't stay off my dick you know..." He mumbled off handily, wincing internally at his own poor joke. From next to him Jack just raised an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Geoff to continue his bit before they swapped out. Geoff grabbed his phone, turning it on and groaning. Ryan was becoming a fucking pain.

_Don't forget me. I'll wait outside the place._

_You are a fucking asshole, I'm at work!_

_Obviously you're not busy enough to text me back._

Geoff glared, annoyed at being found out. While right now he was busy, he hadn't been for a good few hours; Jack and him dicked around, exchanging kisses and fucking with each others editing. It was an easy day.

_Ok, fine. I'll come out to lunch with you. Just stop texting me already, I am at WORK W O R K!!!!!!!!!!_

Geoff could _feel_ Ryan's laughter from his response.

_Alright, alright! I'll shut up. Just don't forget._

Geoff sighed and turned his phone on silent for now, tucking it into his pocket and settling next to Jack, mostly getting into his personal space. Jack bumped his mouth with the mic and Geoff burped against it, causing Jack to laugh and push him away.

"Geoffrey!"

"Hey, I was performing for the audience..." Geoff laughed, stepping out of the way to let Jack finish his bit before stepping back in to close the show. Once it was over, Geoff glanced at the time and sighed. He had to get going if he was going ot remotely make it close to where Ryan wanted him at for lunch. He patted himself down, making sure his keys and wallet hadn't moved, and gave Jack another quick kiss.

"You want anything for lunch? I'm going to go out now to grab some."

"Um... Nah, I'll find something to deliver. I've got to finish this Trails thing, since you messed with it," Jack's tone was a teasing scold, bumping his nose with Geoff's, "Have a good lunch, though. See you back soon?"

"Of course. I've got some achievement guides to start up," Geoff mumbled, setting out and climbing into his car. He fished his phone from his pocket, checking the address a final time before setting off. Somewhere downtown, probably some stupid hipster place that young kids went too.

Geoff grimaced at his own thoughts. Was he really that old? He tried not to think about it as he drove, glancing at his phone occasionally as if Ryan was going to send him yet another annoying text.

Thankfully, the drive was silent, and Geoff pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant. Maybe not as hipster as he assumed; Ryan must already know him better then to bring him to a lame gluten-free, eco-friendly or whatever joint. This actually looks like a decent place, somewhere Geoff would probably go more often on his own for lunch. He turned the engine off and climbed out, locking his car and rounding to the front of the restaurant. Outside at a table sat Ryan, leaned back in his chair with an ankle on the opposite knee, menu in his lap.

Geoff hated him so much. God damn, Ryan was probably _too_ handsome sometimes.

He pulled out the chair opposite Ryan, signaling his arrival, and plopped down in it. Ryan looked up from the menu and grinned, giving a small wave.

"You made it!"

"I told you I would."

"I know, I'm just glad you came. I really did want to make it up to you for dinner," Ryan slid a menu towards Geoff, head tilting, "I assumed you'd like here. BBQ, good burgers. You seem the type."

Geoff shrugged, looking over the menu. It looked delicious; it had been a few months since he found a decent place last to eat at. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," He murmured, leaning back in his own chair. They sat in silence until a waitress interrupted them, smiling at both of them as she set two glasses of water down in front of them both.

"Ready to order?"

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at Geoff, who nodded in response. Ryan smiled up at her and nodded, closing his menu. "Yeah, I think we're both ready, thank you..."

They both rattled off the order, Ryan sticking with a burger and Geoff ordering the BBQ sampler they had. They settled into a comfortable silence again before Geoff cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, this morning..."

"Oh, yeah. I had to go. I woke up too late, so I just put my number in your phone and went. Sorry, I really would have woken you up, but... you know. I have a job," Ryan grinned, teasing with the statement. Geoff just rolled his eyes, waving at Ryan.

"I was just wondering when you programmed your fucking number into my phone. Did you do anything else?"

"Uh... no. Not yet, at least. Do you want me too?"

"Fuck no! That doubles as my work phone, you asshole."

"So does mine." That annoying grin returned and Geoff flicked his straw wrapper at him, glaring.

"Good lord. How full of yourself are you?"

"Pretty full. My ego was pretty thoroughly stroked last night, with you squeaking and all with your dick down my throat."

Geoff turned red, sucking angrily at his straw as he flipped Ryan off, unable to respond. Ryan just laughed softly, rolling his own straw wrapper between his fingers.

"... Really, though. Last night was nice. It's been awhile since I genuinely had a good time with someone, so... thanks for that."

Geoff glanced away, giving a small nod. "I... Yeah, I had a good time too. I guess you're not as awful as you came across, you know, after trying to rob me."

Ryan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Look! Honest mistake. I swear..." He held his palms up in a peace gesturing and Geoff smiled, reaching over to slap one.

"Ok, ok... I suppose we all have those mistakes," Geoff murmured sipping at his water again, "... So...."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and grinned soft, shrugging. "Cat got your tongue? Maybe you should explain those medals in your closet. Why keep them away?"

"They aren't anything special. It's not like I got hurt in the line of duty or anything. I was just a photographer. It was... it was an experience. Peed in some rucksacks. Pushed ladies out of the way of danger so I could save myself instead, you know. Typical army stuff."

"Really? Peeing in peoples things is.... typical army stuff?"

"It happens," Geoff stretched, rubbing his cheek a little, "It was fun, though.I mean, when things weren't dangerous. I liked taking pictures. Relaxing and all. Fun to travel when I did. That's all."

"So how'd you get out of it and into... uh.... your gaming business?"

"I just did. I mean, it's not like I was a soldier. It wasn't that hard to leave..." Geoff trailed off a their food arrived, both of them quietly thanking the waitress. Geoff took several large bites of his food, making Ryan grimace at him ever so slightly, before he continued speaking.

"So, after that, I met my best friend Gus. We made a dumb website together for drunk gamers and when I went to get a home loan from the company he worked at, his manager came down and... well, that's it. Burnie and I started Red vs Blue and the rest is history."

Ryan made a soft humming noise, nodding as Geoff finished up. He placed his burger down, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"So you have fun?"

"Yeah. Editing videos can be a god damn pain, but... I work with everyone I really enjoy. We're all friends, and my coworker is..." Geoff trailed off, unsure of how to label Jack. Boyfriend was too formal, but everything else seemed too casual. He shrugged, taking another bite and talking with his mouth full, "My coworkers a really close friend. We mess around a lot. It's a good job. Better then busting into places, probably."

Ryan sighed at the jab, trying to not let Geoff see it bothered him. "It's not _that_ bad. I make a good commission. I work alone. Sometimes I help some idiots starting out, but it's nice," He took a drink of his water, munching on a few fries before clearing his throat, "And, I mean, I met you. So I guess that's not that bad."

He flashed Geoff a smile, which in turn made Geoff half choke on the bite of ribs in his mouth. Ryan tried to stifle a laugh, looking away and ducking his head as Geoff calmed down, shooting daggers in his direction.

"Asshole!"

"I'm being serious! You're a pretty good catch considering what I usually get!"

"I'm eating!"

"Alright! Alright, I'll be good," Ryan laughed, head shaking as he went back to his own food. They lapsed into silence before Geoff pushed his plate away, sighing happy and patting his stomach.

"That was good as dicks. You're not on my shitlist yet, Haywood."

"Well, thank God..." Ryan rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he finished off his own burger. He popped a final fry into his mouth before pushing his own plate away. The waitress returned shortly, sweeping their plates away and laying the check down on the table. Ryan pulled it towards him, looking it over before pulling out his wallet. He pulled out money, counting it before tucking it away into the book.

"Big spender, aren't you?"

"Quiet."

Geoff just grinned and stood up, stretching again. Ryan rounded the table to bump shoulders with him, tilting his head down and bumping his nose as well with Geoff's. Geoff hummed soft, kissing Ryan with a little smile. He parted his lips, licking at Ryan's, and pulling away.

"You taste like the french fries."

"So, good, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I've gotta head back to work, though, otherwise I'd play grab ass with you again."

"You said we had to wait! Like it was swimming!" Ryan laughed, pinching at Geoff's stomach, "Don't go back on your word now..."

Geoff swatted at Ryan's hand, head shaking. "Good lord. Get out of here," He gave Ryan another kiss before pushing his face away, leaving him there to head to his car. Geoff started it up and pulled out of the lot, glancing back towards the entrance and finding Ryan had left already. Shame. Geoff started off back to the office, pulling in and heading back to the space he shared with Jack.

Today wasn't as bad as he thought in the beginning; at least, he got a free donut and meal out of it all. Couldn't be that bad with free food, after all. Geoff settled back at his desk after a quick hello kiss to Jack's cheek, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning the screen on.

_Thanks for lunch. Tell me when I can come over properly and I'll give you another blowjob, squeaky_

Geoff flushed, choosing to ignore Ryan's new text in favor of work.

He was _such_ a pain


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to shoot guns and ryan finds a new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile! i got kinda caught up in another fic. anyways... gun stuff below, talking about it, shooting them, and mild gunplay kink discovery

Ryan makes it his mission to continue to stop by every day of the week.

By the fourth day of having the door slammed in his face, he tries a different approach.

Instead of bothering Geoff on Friday, he waits a day and returns Saturday morning. Figuring it'd be a good laugh, Ryan brings flowers and chocolates, and when he knocks, he doesn't expect Geoff to take about five minutes to answer it, and when he does, he looks completely miserable. His hair is mussed from sleeping and the bags that are usually under his eyes are now more obvious. Ryan also doesn't fail to notice that he was mostly naked, wearing just boxers, and that the tattoos on his arms spread over his chest a bit.

All in all, it was a good look.

Instead of letting him inside, Geoff looks Ryan over once, twice, and slams the door again.

Inside, Ryan can hear him shouting about the time of day, who the fuck bothers someone at ten am on a Saturday, and then there's the faint sound of another door slamming.

Maybe his bedroom. Maybe the bathroom. Maybe Ryan will get lucky after all.

After waiting for another ten minutes (he estimates), the door reopens and Geoff looks less disheveled, but still looks mad as hell. Ryan offers him a smile and holds out the cheesy gifts.

In response, Geoff smacks the box of chocolates on the floor. Ryan thanks God for plastic wrapping. He just picks it up, looks unphased, and smiles wider at Geoff, who in turn glares and steps away from the door. Ryan takes the cue and follows him inside, shutting the door with his foot and squinting. It's brighter in the hallway; Geoff has the oven light above his stove on the highest intensity and that's all the light thats filtering through the apartment. Somewhere in the kitchen Geoff is banging around and after a moment, the start of a coffee machine is the only sound in the place.

"... I'm guessing I came at a bad time."

"Oh, you're a real fucking Sherlock, aren't you?"

Ryan grimaces. He deserves that. He places the chocolate on the rickety coffee table and goes into the kitchen, laying the flowers on the counter and scooting up behind Geoff. Next to him, Geoff tenses, and Ryan kisses his cheek soft. Geoff made a noncommittal sound and Ryan gave his ear a soft peck. That at least makes Geoff less tense and Ryan considers it a win, closing his eyes a bit and letting his forehead rest against Geoff's head.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have checked in." Geoff is relaxing more and Ryan raises an eyebrow. At least the apology is helping. He clears his throat soft and continues, wrapping his arms around Geoff's waist and laying his hands on the others stomach, "And, I understand if you don't want me to be around anymore. It was pretty crappy of me. But, I'd like to bring you out today, or at least... just hang out with you here. Either or. Whatever's fine by me."

There's a pause and Geoff just slumps a lil against Ryan and he considers that a thoroughly pleased Geoffrey, squeezing around his middle.

"What did you have in mind?"

Ryan shrugs, squishing Geoff against the counter as he starts looking for coffee mugs, "Dunno. I don't really know your hobbies other then giving thief's tips and playing video games for a living. What do you want to go do?"

Geoff shifts, taking a mug from Ryan and looking inside of it, brows furrowing. He shrugs for a moment, wiggling around in the tight space to look up at Ryan.

"You want to go shoot guns?"

"... Uh?"

"Have you never used a gun before? Aren't you a thief?"

"Hey! I don't kill people! You're the one that had a gun on _me_ when I came first!"

"You were an intruder!"

Ryan pauses and glares, bumping his empty mug against Geoff's, "Fair enough. So, you want to go shooting? Why, so you can demonstrate that you can kill me at any moment?"

"No, because I'm pissed you woke me up at ten am and I want to blow off some steam," Geoff's wiggled back to face the coffee pot, taking it and pouring himself a cup. Ryan holds out his own mug and with a small stink eye, Geoff pours him a full cup before sticking the pot back into the machine. Ryan steps back, letting go of Geoff and giving him space. He settles back at the kitchen table, setting his mug down on it and watching Geoff shuffle around the kitchen.

"Am I invited to breakfast?"

"No. I'm stuffing my face with toast and then I'm getting dressed and then you're taking me shooting," Geoff turns to give Ryan a _look_ that Ryan can only describe as one step above murderous. He just smiles and waves, giving a nod.

"Of course. Toast, dressed, shooting. Got it!" Ryan gives Geoff a thumbs up and just took a sip of his coffee, trying to keep himself from pissing him off further. Ryan occupied himself with his phone and his coffee, listening to Geoff bumble around with the toaster. He glances up for a moment and gives a smile at Geoff, whose bent at the waist with his elbows propped on the counter as he watches his toaster oven cook the slices of bread.

"Whats funner? That or watching grass grow?"

"Shooting guns."

Ryan glared, tempted to throw something at Geoff. "I got it! We're going shooting! You need to relax..." He stood up, crossing over to Geoff and lining his hips up against the others bottom. Geoff glanced over his shoulder at Ryan, eyebrow raised. He wasn't complaining yet, so Ryan gently rocked his hips, hands groping over Geoff's bare tummy. There was a small shiver from him before Geoff straightened up, leaning back against Ryan.

"I don't do morning sex."

"Want a morning handy?"

"... Nah. Maybe later," Geoff reached back to pat blindly at Ryan's face, managing to pat half his cheek for a moment. Ryan kissed at Geoff's hand and pulled away, settling back down at the kitchen table. Geoff soon joined him, eating toast noisily. Ryan glanced up, reaching under the table to nudge Geoff's leg with his foot.

"You know I really am sorry, right?"

"... Yeah, I know. I just had a rough night, that's all."

"Something happen?"

"Yeah, Gus beating my ass in Halo. It was fucked up! He's never that good."

Ryan stared for a moment before laughing, holding his head in his hands, "Halo?! I thought something major happened! But you just stayed up all night playing a video game?!"

In front of him, Geoff turned scarlet, puffing his cheeks out and kicking Ryan under the table, "Shut the fuck up! Halo's important! This is how I make my living, dude!" He glared, chomping on another piece of toast. Ryan just grinned, giving a nod.

"Ok, sorry... just... it's funny," He leaned back in his chair, finishing up his coffee. Geoff just rolled his eyes and went back to his own breakfast, chomping down the last of the toast. He got up and gulped the rest of his coffee and dropped the plate and mug in the sink, leaving the kitchen and Ryan in silence. Ryan just watched Geoff until he was out of sight before getting up himself, looking at the dishes from breakfast and shrugging to himself, placing them in the dishwasher before going to wait on the couch.

Ryan wasn't surprised that Geoff hardly took any time to get ready, glancing up from his phone when he heard footsteps down the hall. Geoff stopped behind the couch, giving a stretch before reaching down to muss up, pressing his fingers under Ryan's jaw and tilting his head up. Ryan hummed soft, moving with Geoff's motions and giving a small smile when they kissed.

It was tender, weirdly so from a guy who was ready to punch him an hour or so ago, but it was nice.

Really nice.

Ryan kissed Geoff again before he pulled away, head rolling to the side as he watched Geoff tug on his sneakers at the door and grab his car keys.

"We're going in yours?"

"I don't trust your driving."

"You haven't seen it!"

"Exactly," Geoff grinned, swinging his keys on his finger, "C'mon already!"

Ryan rolled his eyes but got up, dropping his phone in his pocket and patting himself down. Everything in order, he followed after Geoff, taking the stairs with him down to the parking lot. Geoff rounded the back of the building, unlocking his car with a beep and climbing into the drivers side. Ryan slid into the passenger, buckling up and glancing around. 

"Neat little car you've got here..."

"Thanks. The only piece of shit I don't have," Geoff stretched again, yawning behind a hand before he started his car up, backing out of the lot and starting down the street. Ryan glanced at him for a moment before reaching over to fiddle with the radio.

It was short lived, his hand being smacked away in records time. Ryan groaned, rubbing his hand and looking at Geoff.

"What the hell?"

"My car, my radio," Geoff replied, flipping through his presets before landing on some sports radio. Ryan groaned again, shaking his head.

"Sports, really?"

"Yeah, I need to hear scores and stuff. Remember, I played Halo all night."

Ryan rolled his eyes, focusing on the road outside the window instead of the sports radio. The ride was shorter then he expected, head tilting as Geoff pulled into a parking lot dusted with sand. He raised an eyebrow, looking at Geoff, who just cut the engine and pocketed his keys.

"C'mon. They've got guns inside you can use. Or pellets, if you're a baby and don't really want to shoot bullets," Geoff gestured Ryan to follow him, climbing out of the car and rounding the front to the buildings entrance. Ryan sighed and climbed out as well, following Geoff into the building and glancing around with a grimace. Certainly not his place with all the gaudy camouflage and stuffed mounts on the walls. He sighed, stepping up besides Geoff at the counter. It took a moment but pudgy guy made his way out from the backroom, smiling at them and greeting Geoff.

It half worried Ryan that Geoff seemed like a regular here.

"Bring a friend today?"

"Yeah, he's an idiot, so let's give him something that won't make him cry for awhile," Geoff grinned, digging out his wallet and thumbing out a few bills, "Do you still have that shotgun? Give whiny over here a pistol, though"

The guy just grinned, taking the money from Geoff and nodding. "Yeah, still got the shotgun. You're the only one who uses it, you know?"

Geoff shrugged. "I like it," He stretched again, rolling his shoulders as the man made his way to the backroom again. He briefly poked his head out, gesturing them around the counter to the door besides it. Ryan looked marginally worried, opening the door and letting Geoff in first before following after him.

This didn't look like it was going to end well.

He stood nervous at one of the cubbys, Geoff taking one a few spots down. The man returned from the backroom, laying out a handgun, a sheet of paper with targets on it, and a few clips. Next to it, he set down a package of ear plugs and a pair of dull red ear muffs. Ryan raised his eyebrow, looking at his inventory of things, and then at the guy who just shrugged.

"People like the ear plugs more sometimes, or they use both if they're nervous and new. Your comfort level," He shrugged again before leaving to his backroom once more.

Ryan grimaced, looking at Geoff with a frown, "Do I really have to shoot too?"

"Nah, not if you're up to it. But it'll be fun if you do. Don't feel pressured; I'm mostly here for me. It's not a date, Haywood"

"... I suppose."

Ryan turned his head away, embarrassed at the comment. It's not a date. Did Geoff think it was before? He tried not to dwell on it, glancing over as the man entered once more, carrying Geoff's things and laying them out next to him. Apparently, Geoff had been here so often the man already knew everything he needed by heart. 

Again, Ryan had a worrying nag at the back of his mind.

He just watched Geoff slide the plastic glasses over his eyes and then snap the black ear muffs into place, adjusting them accordingly before starting to load the shells. Ryan watched him, a third curious, a third interested, and if he admitted it to himself, a third attracted. It's not like Geoff was particularly muscular or thin, but he looked _good_ with a gun. Ryan cleared his throat, quickly averting his gaze before he was caught, fumbling with his own pair of ear muffs. He set them back down, mumbling softly about how stupid he was, and put his glasses on first and then the muffs. Warily, he glanced at the gun, letting his fingers skim over the barrel.

Well. Now or never, he supposed.

What the hell was he supposed to do with it, though? He went to reach for it before the man tapped on his shoulder and Ryan uncovered one ear, turning to face him.

"Need help? Geoff's done this before, bring someone clueless in and go do his own thing. Don't feel offended."

"Yes, and I'm... not. I think," Ryan shrugged, handing the gun to the man. The other took it, going through the basics slowly and carefully. He loaded a clip into the gun, holding it back to Ryan with a nod.

"Got it?"

".. Think so."

"If you need me, I'll just be in the back. Knock on the door, I'll hear you."

Ryan nodded again and curled his hand around the gun, thumbing over the bumps in the grip. He set it back down for a moment to load his paper into his own clip before picking his gun back up gently and pressing the buttons besides him, watching the mover take the paper away a bit. He fixed his ear muff, adjusting it in place. Ryan breathed slow, steadying his stance and raising the gun with his arms outstretched in front of him.

His grip was shaky, causing him to line up the first shot horribly and hit just the corner of the paper. The kick was enough to make him take a step back, feeling it reverberate through his bones. He swallowed and took another step back, looking over towards Geoff again.

Ryan regretted it instantly, only because the way Geoff looked made heat pool in his stomach.

This was not something he planned on finding attractive.

Geoff obviously knew how to work the shotgun, probably from his army training, but he still looked so _good_ with it. There was hardly any kick and Ryan wondered faintly if where the shotgun sat against his arm would make the skin under his tattoos bruise. He wanted to ask, but he figured that was rude, and could wait until later. Ryan turned back to his own paper, adjusting his stance again, readying himself for the kick. He raised the handgun again and aimed, firing a few quick shots.

Lowering it, he was pleased to find he hit the paper twice, and not off on the corners. Sides weren't the best, but it was better then the corner. He glanced towards Geoff's paper, trying to count the number of holes in it to bullets before he steadily realized that the numerous holes weren't from numerous bullets, but from the scatter. He looked back at his own sheet, and then back at Geoff's, wondering if the paper would just disintegrate if Geoff shot at it anymore. 

Ryan focused back on his own paper, unloading the rest of the clip into the paper. He took more time between his shots, steadying them more and looking pleased when they went closer and closer to the center. Good enough. Ryan emptied the gun like he was shown, loading in another clip. He glanced it over, making sure it was done correctly before aiming again.

Ryan fired again, keeping his shots steady and slow to make sure they all hit where he wanted. He emptied the second clip, giving a grin when he saw a hole almost dead center. 

Damn, he was good.

His high disappeared immediately when he jumped a mile at the tap on his shoulder, dropping the gun onto the surface in front of him. He pushed his earmuffs off quickly, greeted with laughing from Geoff.

"Christ! I didn't mean to scare you, dude. Were you in the zone?"

"Ugh... shut up. What're you doing over here?"

"Feeling better. Don't need to kill as many pieces of paper today as usual."

"... As usual?"

"Sometimes I go through like, four pieces, but that's just when I'm all frustrated and stressed. Usually I just do like, two. But one's good enough for today," Geoff stretched, adjusting the earmuffs around his neck, "I guess you didn't frustrate me as much as I thought."

"... Thanks?" Ryan shook his head, turning to face Geoff with his arms crossed over his chest, "Now what?"

"Now we go home, you order me takeout in a few hours, and then the day progresses. Simple," Geoff went back to his cubby, gathering his things and walking back out front. Ryan blinked slow before following suit, carefully carrying the gun and rounding to the front.

"All done for today?" The man asked, peeking at them from around the door frame of the back room. Geoff just nodded, laying his things out.

"Alright," He stepped from the backroom, taking the guns first and putting them away in the back before coming to collect the rest. He returned again after a moment, head tilting towards Geoff, "You're going to come back soon, I assume?"

"Yeah, eventually. I always come back," Geoff grinned, giving a little wave, "See you, dude."

Geoff turned to leave and Ryan quickly followed, giving an awkward wave and scurrying out of the building. How awkward. He slipped back into Geoff's car, leaning back against the seat and looking over at him.

"That... was an experience."

"Did you like it?"

"S'alright. I'd do it again, I guess. Don't know why, though."

"At least you liked it," Geoff buckled up, starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot. The drive back to his apartment was silent and before Ryan knew it, Geoff had pulled in and parked around back again. He glanced over at the other before leaning over, kissing Geoff soft. Geoff turned a little towards him, reaching over to cup the back of Ryan's neck. They pulled away after a moment and Ryan pressed their foreheads together, eyes closing a little.

"Today was nice," Ryan murmured, rubbing noses with Geoff, "I mean, besides the part where you scared me."

Geoff laughed, pushing Ryan's head away. "Not my fault you scare easy," He murmured, climbing out of his car and going to the apartment building's back entrance. Ryan followed after, humming soft as he climbed the steps with Geoff up to his apartment. Once inside, he boxed the other against the wall, giving Geoff another kiss.

"I don't scare easy, you just play cheap."

"Whatever. I want Chinese for take out, ok? I'm going to take a nap, since you woke me up at ungodly hours. Feel free to join," Geoff pinched Ryan's side, making him squirm and pull away. Geoff snuck out from under his arms, kicking his shoes off by the couch and heading to his room. Ryan watched him, giving a small blink before following after with a laugh. Couldn't be that bad, right?

He got lucky today after all.


End file.
